Love stronger than memories
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: They are memories that were erased from their minds...


**this piece it for a video I made, link in my profile.**

* * *

They lived, they slept, they dreamt, they worked…

Yet everything seemed different, completely out of place.

Nothing seemed _right._

They both had been hunted by déjà vu feelings.

They both were exhausted by them.

She asked her best friend if there was something he hadn't told her. The answer was 'no'.

He didn't have anyone to ask.

They both felt like they lived in illusion. Like the lives they were leading weren't real.

Which, of course was crazy. They _had _to be real.

They both remembered how one morning they'd woken up in their beds, in their apartments. Since that very moment they'd been feeling so different. So _restless. _They'd kept living in a nightmare. Like something was there, at the back of their minds, trying to crawl its way up to make them remember, but couldn't.

Frustration grew and grew, yet they was nothing to be done about it.

Just wait it out. Wait until it would go away before it would draw them crazy.

The world lost its colors. The food became tasteless.

The coffee she drunk and the whiskey he loved were like slops.

When somebody asked her on a date she felt disgusted like there would be something wrong with it. Like her heart, her body and her soul would never belong to that guy.

When some brunette was hitting on him he wanted to shove her away. He knew deep down inside that she would not bring him to any satisfaction. He had the strange impression his soul, his heart were gone, belonged to somebody else.

* * *

And then. One night.

He happened to be on the streets of the shadier part of Metropolis.

He happened to run into his ex friend's long gone cousin.

She didn't remember anything.

And then… there was a gun. And there was a shot.

His head felt like it was about to explode.

He remembered his hands going loose, letting the gun he was holding dropped to the ground.

He remembered the rain pouring down on his bald head. Such simple prosaic thing, but in the same time a part of life. Something that made you feel _alive._

Only he wasn't anymore.

His life was escaping right now.

His knees hit the ground.

Pain was too much.

Explosion.

Black.

Darkness…

* * *

A phone call woke her up in the middle of the night.

She heard: Kara, Lex, picture on his phone, shot.

She got up and staggered when she had the strange feeling capturing her mind and body. It was like some anticipation. It was like something huge was about to happen. Like she would soon know all the answers.

She felt even more restless now. She just wanted to act. She couldn't just stand and watch.

That was why on seeing her friend dying, trapped in the mind of his, now, enemy, she had to bring that enemy back to life.

And it wasn't just that. It was something much more.

Something that kept crawling to her through her hazy mind. Memories that weren't really there, but yet, somehow, she could feel them.

She made a step. Came closer.

She barely heard all those people asking her what she was doing, telling her she should stop.

She wouldn't.

She had to save them both.

And somehow she felt like she just might get her answers in the process.

She touched his smooth chest and her heart suddenly ached. Why his skin felt so familiar under her touch since she'd never touched it before? Why her chest ached for _him_ so badly?

The moment she started illuminating with that light, in which her healing powers manifested, she felt like her soul was finally completed. Joining _his _soul.

* * *

He was dead, but in the same time he wasn't.

He was in some strange place, couldn't really tell what it was.

Didn't care, because he saw _her._

"Lex…" she called to him, her voice breaking.

He could hear _everything _in it. _Every _feeling, _every _ounce of pain. The yearning.

They both _knew_, but yet, hadn't remembered yet.

Then she came closer and reached her hand out to him.

He took it.

_Everything came back._

_ They fell in love._

_ He almost got killed._

_ She saved him._

_ They were at the hospital. Happy._

_ They both got infected, because of the meteor freak that was admitted._

_ They had been both cured._

_ By their _so-called _friends._

_ Both their memories gone._

_ Because it was convenient._

_ Because _somebody _didn't want his best friend to be involved with somebody like _him,_ the town pariah._

"Chloe…" escaped Lex's mouth as the walls in both their heads finally crumbled.

He wanted to kiss her. To hold her. To never let her go.

But everything went dark once again.

* * *

They both, though he in hospital and she in her apartment, woke up with each other's name on their lips.

They _needed _each other. _NOW._

She got out of bed, still having her clothes on. She figured Clark had brought her there after she'd _died_ saving him, using her meteor powers.

She ran out of her apartment.

She would deal with Clark, her _so-called_ friend, later.

* * *

She enters the hospital.

She runs to the right floor.

Why can't she run faster?

The door swings open.

She's in.

He's there as well.

He turns to her, his face smiles.

"Chloe."

"Lex."

They say in the same time and run to each other.

Then there are just lips crashing together. Arms swinging around each other.

Clothes being dropped on the floor.

Bodies finally joined. Moving in urgent needy rhythm.

They are together. They were together before. They are in love.

And nothing or no one will ever take that away from them again.

* * *

When they were satisfied with each other they needed to come up with a plan.

Revenge. On their common _ex_-friend.

A friend who'd taken their happiness away in order 'to protect' her.

A friend who still looked at the world as a little boy would. As if it was black and white.

* * *

She wasn't sure she could do that. She just… couldn't!

But she knew Clark would be there to stop her. She knew he would never let her kill anyone, even if that was Lex.

So she fired.

Her hands trembling. Her heart aching as she looked into the eyes of the person she loved.

There was a bang. And he wasn't standing there anymore. He was lying on the floor. Alive.

Clark protected him. Just like they thought.

Last thing to do: kryptonite.

Their revenge was complete.

They knew Clark would not die, but they'd wounded him enough to show him.

And now… the world could finally belong to them.

**THE END**


End file.
